my heart still loves you im not sure about my mind
by ciaobella999
Summary: jack and marthais escaping always the way?
1. Chapter 1

Jack had just had a horrible dream it was that Martha and him had broken up and she hated him and when he had asked for her back and for her forgiveness she had said no. But the most important thing…she was going out with Corey. He woke up sweating heavily but slowly he began to realize that this was true it had happened, Martha had rejected him. He got up and had his shower; everything he saw reminded him of Martha. His t-shirt, the one that Martha had put the spider on, his bed covers which Martha had slept on, everything. His phone began to ring

'Hey'

'Hey Jacky'

'Lils is that you'

'That's my name don't wear it out! Your probably wondering why I haven't called for like ages!'

'Nopp I know that you have such a busy social life that you would never think of calling me, your favorite cousin ever'

'Whatever Jacky, I was actually calling to ask if you wanted to come down for a couple of months I assume your bored already in that place you live in what's it called, oh yes summer bay'

'Well it wasn't boring at first actually the complete opposite but know its all gone wrong'

'don't play all I want you to ask what happened, but you know my curious knowledge why wasn't it so boring at first, oh maybe there was some girl in the picture'

'As a matter of fact you're correct for once'

'Oh yes go me!'

'shut up, there was this amazingly pretty girl called Martha she didn't like me at first but I think she grew to me but then loads of things happened which was all my fault and now she's going out with my colleague Corey and there like totally in love'

'ouch poor you but coming down to my place will cheer you up there's a gorgeous girl I know who looks like a model, in fact she's too pretty to be a model and also as a great plus she has a lovely personality'

'Sounds great coming down to your place when do you want me cause I have to sort out with my boss'

'that would be so great what about tomorrow its so fun when you come down I love it so much remember that house party we had last time that was so fun!'

'god yer we should do that again tomorrow sounds perfect it means I can get away from this god damn summer bay and also that was when boss said I could have my holiday, ill start packing'

'Whatever Jacky you don't pack until there's like 3 minuets to go before you set off'

'Yer you're probably right! Again!'

'This is going to be so great Jacky'

'Ok bi bi lils'

'Bye Jacky'

As this was going to be his last surf in summer bay for about a month he decided to make it good. It was his lucky day because there was a huge wave which he got. Little did he know he looked amazingly fit surfing and also little did he know that Martha was watching him form behind her huge shades with a look of love in her love and regret. If only she had said yes last night when he asked her to take him back.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey dad lils called she asked if I wanted to come round for a month or two can I go'

'Mate this isn't about running away form Martha is it?'

'Look dad I've told you I'm over Martha'

Tony looked doubtful

'Seriously'

'Ok alright you can go but does Lucas want to go'

'I asked him before he didn't, he's to loved up with Maddie'

'Yer he seems to adore her' said Tony laughing

'So when are you going'

'Umm tomorrow'

'Gosh tomorrow, are you sure you really want to do this I mean you and Martha could get back to being friends'

'Look dad she hates me, last night I said sorry and asked if she would take me back she said no'

'Ok sorry, go and pack then, actually before you do that, mate I think you owe Corey an apology'

'I know dad its just I really find him so annoying, but I suppose I have to do it, ill go down to the surf club now and I also need to go there to say bye to a few people so ill be around a hour'

'Ok bye mate'

'Bye'


	3. Chapter 3

As jack was walking down to the surf club he met Martha. He put on a stony face when she looked at him. At this moment jack despised her. So he walked straight past without even a smile.

Martha felt really upset as she stared at jack walking past her, she liked him so much, maybe they couldn't work it out as a couple but they might be able to be friends. But then she realized jack was doing this because of last night. Why did I say that now well never be friends she thought .Martha didn't know at that moment her real feelings for jack. She had been so mean to him.

As soon as jack walked into the surf club Corey came up to him.

'Look mate I don't want it to be this way as I said last night I'll break up with Martha if you want'

'Look Corey its ok, perhaps I wasn't ok with you starting a relationship with my ex at first, but you know I thought about it and I'm k with it now'

'Thanks mate I heard from Lucas that you're going to Melbourne for a month or two I hope you enjoy it, you could maybe meet some girls there yer'

'My cousin says there was some model like girls down there, that's partly the reason I'm going'

'I wish I was going but boss wont let me off this summer so know I've got Noah that stupid oldly as my partner'

'Ha ha poor you'

'Shut up jack' he said as they wrestled

'I see you boys are having fun' Martha said as she came into the surf club. They immediately stopped

'Well I've got to go' jack said to Corey without looking at Martha

'Were are you going' Martha said desperately trying to make convocation

'Oh jack here is going to Melbourne for a month aren't you jack I've heard that he's going just to meet the model like girls'

Martha's heart panged with sorrow

'Oh well have a nice time then jack' Martha said, desperately trying to show how upset she was.

'I will'


	4. Chapter 4

As jack was driving down to lils house he realized how much he missed Melbourne, especially the part where Lily lived in, it was right in the centre where all the action was! As soon as he arrived lily came rushing out the door, at first he was struck by how beautiful she was, but soon his memory came back and he realized that she had always been pretty. Following after her was a stream of her friends; of course he thought to himself, Lils had always had loads of friends. Jack was jealous though, he had always had loads of mate's too. Never a single moment when jack lived in Melbourne was he considered a loner.

'Hey lils I've missed you' said jack hugging her

'Me too Jacky you bet'

Something caught jacks eye, it was one of Lily's friends, but she was different from the others, much more beautiful, but jack saw something else, something special. But what he didn't realize, was that's she looked exactly like Martha.

'Stop eyeing her up Jacky' lils whispered

'You can't even see me'

'Yer but I can tell you are' said lils playfully slapping him.

They walked inside with Jack desperately trying to catch the beautiful girl's eye.

'Oh Jacky, I've organized a party for tonight I invited all your mates'

'Oh great' that was another thing that jack had missed in summer bay, his old mates.

'Ill just go and unpack ok lils'

'Yer sure your rooms where it normally s'

'Thanks'

As jack walked out he bumped right in to the beautiful girl

'Oh sorry um what's your name'

'Rose but call me r'

'R right so are you going to be at the party tonight'

'Well I don't know'

'Please come'

'Ok I will, just for you' she joked

'Thanks R; oh I'm jack if you didn't know'

'Alright jack ill see you later bye

Jack walked off. His heart was bumping wildly. It had never been this easy with Martha. This is actually fun he thought.


End file.
